Drunk In Storybrooke
by emmareden
Summary: Just a few separate stories of fluff, drunkedness in Storybrooke. So far; Belle, Ruby, Emma and I'll probably do more. They're silly but kinda fun.
1. Chapter 1

A:/N: I wrote a few of these a while ago with different characters drunken adventures in Storybrooke. They're pretty silly but it was just a bit of fun! I'll post the others two (think I've done Ruby and Emma too) and I might do some more too ! :) Enjoy!

Belle pushed the door of the diner open and walked, or staggered, in and took a seat in her usual booth.

"Belle's here," Granny popped her head into the kitchen to tell her granddaughter.

Ruby frowned, "Why you telling me for, it's not busy is it?"

"Because you stare at her like the wolf stalking it's prey whenever she comes in, thought you might want to serve her," Granny smirked knowingly.

Ruby blushed, "Do not," she muttered, but stopped the washing up to head out the front, ignoring Granny's laugh as she passed her.

Yeah, she liked looking at Belle, she supposed with a sigh, she was drop dead gorgeous. And those eyes, Ruby shook her head, berating herself; the woman had only been broken up with Gold for a couple of months. Plus, who knew if Belle even knew about the existence of gay relationships; she'd been pretty damn sheltered in the Enchanted Forest and now here… who knew?

* * *

><p>"Hey, Belle," she smiled, "Can I get you something? Iced tea?"<p>

Belle looked up at her, slightly hazy eyes, "Ruby!" she exclaimed enthusiastically, "Heya."'

Ruby blinked, "Hey…a…" she frowned, "You alright, Belle?"

Belle smiled and rested her chin on one hand, "Uh-huh. I'm hungry. You have food here, right?"

Ruby didn't know if the girl was joking, "Food…at the diner? Uh yeah we…" then it clicked, "Have you been drinking?"

Belle giggled, giving Ruby her answer.

Ruby quirked an eyebrow, "I didn't know you drank…"

"I don't!" Belle giggled, "Well, I mean, I didn't but then I have so I guess I do now?"

Ruby's eyebrows shot up; yep, she was definitely drunk, "You're drunk, Belle. Who were you drinking with, where were you drinking?"

Belle cocked her head, "Hm, drunk? You think so? I've never been drunk."

Ruby laughed quietly, "Well, I think you have now," she sat down across from the small brunette, "You feel…okay?"

Belle giggled, "I feel weird," she smiled, "Oh and I just found this old bottle of um whiskey in the library, so I had a little bit and then I felt funny."

"A little bit?" Ruby asked sceptically.

Belle nodded, "Yup, just a little," she held up her thumb and forefinger trying to measure how little she'd had, "Just a pinch!"

Ruby shook her head, "You must be a real lightweight, girl."

Belle blushed, "It didn't taste very nice. It kinda burned my throat."

Ruby nodded, "Whiskey'll do that."

Belle smiled sheepishly, "Oh," she said, staring at Ruby for a moment, "You're very pretty, you know?"

Ruby was taken aback, "Oh," she blinked, "Well, thank you."

"'Sok!" Belle claimed happily, "I like your hair and your eyes and you have a nice, wide smile."

Ruby tilted her head, "I'm gonna get you some water, okay?"

"Okay!" Belle exclaimed with a quick thumbs up as Ruby got up and walked away.

* * *

><p>Belle yawned; her head felt weird, kind of fuzzy. Ruby sure was pretty though, she thought, she found that she was wishing Ruby was drunk too. She heard, sometimes people who were drunk might flirt or kiss or something. She couldn't really think straight but –<p>

"Hey, Belle," the sheriff greeted her with a smile.

Belle looked up at her, "Oh no," she groaned, putting her head in her hands, "Did Ruby dob me in? Am I going to jail?"

Emma's eyebrows shot up as she frowned, "What are you – "

Ruby came back and put a glass of water in front of Belle, "Drink," she instructed.

Emma eyed the glass of water and looked to Ruby, "What's going on? She thinks I'm going to take her to jail? What the – "

Ruby laughed, "Jail? Oh man, she's drunk. I don't think she's ever really drank before."

Belle watched the two women curiously, "Hey, sheriff, don't you reckon Ruby's pretty?"

Ruby looked at the girl incredulously, what the hell?

Emma's brow furrowed as she looked from brunette to brunette, "Well, uh, yeah, she's pretty."

"Yup," Belle nodded, "Dead pretty. Like from a magazine or something. But you know, with clothes, not like those other magazines with the people with no clothes, but I bet if she wanted she could do them too because people would like to see her without clothes on too."

Emma and Ruby stared at the rambling girl, unsure of how to respond.

"I don't wanna be a porn star," was all Ruby could come up with, glaring at Emma as she snorted with laughter.

"That's good," Belle said, one hand waving around the air loosely, "You should just be naked in front of your boyfriend then. Or your girlfriend. Or in the shower is okay too."

Ruby nodded slowly, "Yeah…showering in clothes doesn't work too well," she said slowly, "Um, have some more water, okay?"

"You're bossy," Belle slurred, but with a smile as she tried to pour herself a glass of water with a shaking hand.

"Whoa, whoa, let me," Ruby took the bottle and poured her a glass.

"Thank you," Belle beamed, then frowned as she turned to Emma, "Um, I promise I won't drink again, can't I just get a warning or something? Please. I'll be good, I swear," the concern was evident in her eyes.

Emma let out an amused chuckle, "Don't worry, you're not in trouble. Just, you know, let Rubes take care of you, okay? I gotta get back to the station, find the real criminals," she gave a wink at a sheepish Belle, "See you later," she bounced her eyebrows at Ruby with a chuckle as she left.

"She's nice," Belle commented, turning her gaze back to Ruby.

"She is," Ruby agreed, wondering how long until the girl sobered up.

"Do you like working here?" Belle asked suddenly.

Ruby shrugged, "Sure, I like helping out Granny and talking to people is fun, so yeah, sure."

Belle nodded and snickered, "You like staring at people too, I think."

Ruby's mind went blank, "Huh?" she said dumbly.

Belle giggled, "Sometimes you stare at me. I thought maybe I have something on my face or something, so I went to the bathroom but I couldn't see anything," she tilted her head, "And then the next day, you did it again. I wonder if you stare at all your customers, or maybe like you…well," she lowered her voice now, forcing Ruby to lean in to hear her, "I heard you're one of those lesbians," she whispered, "So, I thought maybe you like me or something."

Ruby blinked wordlessly, "Uh…well…I didn't mean to weird you out, I'm sorry."

"It's okay!" Belle quipped, "I thought it was kinda nice because I thought maybe you would ask me out or something, but then you didn't," she screwed up her face in concentration, "Then I thought maybe I should ask you but I don't know how the," she lowered her voice, "lesbian," she whispered before returning to normal volume, "thing works. Maybe it's different. Maybe there's a secret code or a symbol or something and I don't know the symbol! Maybe you DID ask me out but I didn't even know because nobody told me the lesbian symbol! But how am I meant to know!?"

Ruby wanted to laugh as the girl held her head in her hands again, genuinely panicked, "Oh my god," she let slip, "You are so cute. But so drunk, I think I should take you home and let you sleep it off."

"Is that the symbol!?" Belle asked excitedly, "Is it code? Like sleep it off, or take you home, because sometimes if a guy says he wants to take you home he would just like to – "

Ruby laughed, "No, no, I'm not trying to sleep with you."

"Oh," Belle said disappointingly, "Then why do you stare? Am I really weird looking or something?" she bit her lip.

Ruby shook her head, "No! I mean, I do like you… and I would totally sleep with you," she bit her tongue as soon as she said it, "But not when you're drunk. I think we should talk about this when you're sober, Belle."

"Aw, you're so sweet!" Belle squealed before raising a hand to her head, "My head feels weird."

Ruby nodded, "Yeah, that'll be the whiskey, come on, let me walk you home."

Belle tilted her head, "Walk me – "

"It's not a symbol!" Ruby laughed, "There are no symbols, it's just like with boys, if you like someone you ask them out, I was just too shy to ask you," she admitted.

Belle bit her lip again, "Okay! Ruby?"

Ruby quirked an eyebrow, "Uh-huh?"

"Can we go on a date?" Belle grinned.

Ruby couldn't help laughing, "Ask me when you're sober," she replied.

Belle nodded, "Okay!" she giggled again, "So sweet," she muttered as she took Ruby's hand and struggled to her feet.

"Good," Ruby nodded as she helped the unsteady girl out of the diner and down the street to the library, "Okay, you gotta drink plenty of water, okay?"

"Okay," Belle nodded.

"And sleep as long as you need to, okay?"

"Okay," Belle nodded again, eyes fixated on the taller woman as they made it to the library.

"And you might throw up, so just try eat a little bit at first, okay?"

Belle nodded again, "Okay."

"And if you feel really sick, you can call me, okay?"

"Ruby?" Belle asked, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Mm?" Ruby asked as Belle fished her keys out of her pocket.

"My tummy feels weird," Belle said, "And my head is all spinny and my eyes hurt. I don't like it anymore."

Ruby smiled at her sympathetically, "Yeah, I know, honey," she sighed, "Why don't I come up with you and get you settled?"

Belle nodded, "Thank you. And Ruby?"

"Mm?"

"I like it when you're caring and bossy," Belle giggled a little as she fumbled with the key, trying to get it in the lock until Ruby rolled her eyes and took it off her, opening the door.

"Go on, get some sleep, silly, you'll feel better when you wake up," Ruby chuckled as the young girl crashed on the couch clumsily.


	2. Ruby

Ruby Drunk.

Ruby waved a hand to Snow and Emma as she stumbled out of their loft and down the stairs, albeit a little clumsily. She'd agreed not to drive, she wasn't stupid after all and insisted she'd been fine for the ten minute walk home by herself. It was only Storybrooke after all. And so she put one foot in front of the other, still feeling a little giddy and tripping only a couple of times, but catching herself before she fell.

She was squinting down at her phone, trying to make out the text Emma had just sent her when she heard footsteps and looked up before she crashed into the small figure in front of her.

"Whoa," Ruby managed to stop herself in time, "Belle! Soz, nearly took you out there."

Belle smiled politely, "Hello, Ruby. Um," she paused, "What is soz?"

Ruby laughed loudly, "Soz, it's like uh slang for sorry."

"Oh!" Belle nodded, "Sorry, um, soz, I'm still learning all this new slang."

Ruby smiled, "Must be confusing for you, huh?" she was still swaying on her feet.

Belle tilted her head, narrowing her eyes at the taller woman, "Are you okay?" she asked.

Ruby attempted to steady herself, "Oh, yeah, I'm great," she said unconvincingly.

The librarian chewed her lip, "Oh," she simply replied, "I thought maybe… you were drunk or something," she speculated, not having much experience with intoxicated people, but Ruby did look awfully unsteady on her feet but she didn't seem ill, she was quite chatty in fact.

Ruby chuckled, "Well, maybe a little," she admitted, "What are you doing out so late anyway?"

Belle shrugged, "I like it when it's quiet out here," she looked around wistfully, "It's less…daunting than in the day time."

Ruby frowned, "You don't like us townsfolk, huh?"

Belle rushed her words, "No, no!" she panicked until she saw Ruby grinning; she was only joking, "It's just hard. I don't fit in so much… it's just, I don't know, people here look at me strangely. Which I get… I am strange, I suppose."

"Strange?" Ruby repeated, "I don't think you're strange, I think people probably look at you because you're really pretty."

Belle blinked, "Oh. Well, thank you, but I don't think that's why they stare."

"But your name's Belle! It means beautiful! It's so like," Ruby searched for the word, "poetic! Poetic justice!"

Belle giggled, "You're very drunk, aren't you?"

Ruby shrugged, "Maybe, doesn't make me blind though."

Belle bit her lip as she tilted her head, "Well, I think you're very pretty too, Ruby," she smiled politely.

Ruby grinned widely, "Are you flirting with me?"

Belle blushed, "What? No, I was just being polite."

"Oh," Ruby frowned, "So I'm not pretty?"

Belle was confused now, "Hang on, what? No, I mean, yes. I mean…" her face screwed up in confusion, "I'm confused."

Ruby cackled at the adorable librarian, "Well, aren't you just a sweetheart?"

"Are you flirting with me?" Belle asked, confused.

Ruby laughed, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, "Would it be a problem if I were?"

"But you're a girl!" Belle exclaimed.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Thanks for noticing, nothing gets past you, does it?"

Belle bit her lip, "I just mean…girls don't flirt with girls, do they?"

Ruby laughed, "You're so sweet. Here, even in the Enchanted Forest in some parts, girls can be with girls. Or boys with boys."

"Oh," Belle nodded, "Well, that's good!"

"It is?" Ruby laughed.

Belle blushed, "Yes, well, I thought perhaps I was strange because I have this crush," she rambled, stopping suddenly, "But I guess it's okay," she said apprehensively.

Ruby smiled, "It's okay," she confirmed, "So, a crush, huh? Who's the lucky gal?"

Belle averted her eyes with a shrug, "Just a girl," she muttered.

"Well that much I figured," Ruby teased, gently as she lost her footing and stumbled forward.

Belle instinctively stepped forward and caught Ruby's arm, helping her balance, "You should go home and sleep before you fall over and hurt yourself."

Ruby grinned as she pulled herself upright, "Nah ah, not until I know who this crush of yours is."

Belle blushed, "Why do you care?" she mumbled.

Ruby squinted, "I need to know who I need to be jealous of," she bit back a smile.

Belle blinked, "Jealous of…" she repeated quietly, before giggling, "You were flirting!"

Ruby laughed, "I was," she admitted.

Belle frowned, "But you're drunk, that's all," she said, somewhat disappointed.

Ruby giggled, "Yeah, I'm drunk," she shrugged, "But you know, I was with Emma and Snow earlier, Emma's all crazy about Regina and Snow's all in true love with Charming and I'm just crushing on the town's new cute-as-hell librarian… and then, who do I happen to stumble into?"

Belle bit her lip, "Will you tell me all this when you're sober?"

Ruby nodded, "Sure," she agreed, "Or, you know, you could come back to my place, have a drink, join me in my inebriated state?"

Belle giggled, "I don't really drink," she admitted, pausing, "But I do kinda like whiskey!"

Ruby's face broke out in a grin as she leant forward, "So do I," she said with a wink and clumsily slung an arm around the smaller woman's shoulder, "So, shall we?"

Belle hesitated for the quickest second, "We shall!"


End file.
